


One fantasy at a time

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: NSFW smut.





	

Mulder stood behind her in the shower and massaged her hair. His height advantage had provided many useful things during their years together and hair-washing was one of her personal favourites. His strong fingers worked away the tension of another baffling day back on the job. Being a mature FBI agent in a world of entitled young minds was a hard slog.

He allowed her to rinse and continued his ministrations down her neck and her shoulders. She sighed.

‘Conditioner?’

‘Always, Mulder. My hair gets so much drier these days.’

‘I like your dry hair, Scully.’

He rubbed the conditioner through and turned her around. She lay her head against his chest and listened to his heart as the water pounded down on them. She kissed him gently and licked his nipples, tasting his salt and the water as they hardened to her touch.

‘I like your tongue too, Scully.’

She felt his cock nudge at her tummy. ‘It seems you’re not the only one who likes my tongue, Mulder.’

He chuckled. ‘All of me loves all of you.’

‘I think that’s a song.’

‘I think that’s the truth. Rinse?’

They dried in silence and he watched her as she went through her nightly beauty routine. ‘How did I miss all this stuff when we were on the road together? Where did you hide all these lotions and potions, Scully?’

‘I didn’t need as many of them when I was younger.’

‘You probably don’t need them now. You’re not old, Scully.’

She turned round, a dab of lotion on her nose and cheeks. ‘We’re both old, Mulder. Haven’t you looked around the bull pen recently?’

‘I only have eyes for you, Scully.’

She smiled. Her laughter lines stretched. He rubbed the lotion into her face with a tenderness that touched her. She kissed him deeply.

‘If you’re feeling a little melancholy perhaps we should do something about that, Scully.’

‘I’m not feeling melancholy, Mulder. I’m feeling old.’

‘So what would make you feel young again?’ His hand closed over her breast and the heat of it made her wet.

‘That helps. When you touch me it takes me back to our early days. Those field trips where we both knew how we felt but we had to hide it.’

‘Did you touch yourself, Scully? In those flea-bitten motel rooms?’

She watched his fingers squeeze around her nipple. ‘Did you?’

His lips quirked. ‘Of course.’

Her breathing became ragged as he rolled her nipple and nipped at her neck. ‘I heard your movies. Those flea-bitten motel rooms had very poor soundproofing.’

‘Did you imagine me doing that to myself as I was watching?’

‘Sometimes.’ She felt the blush spread across her chest.

‘I love that you still get embarrassed talking about sex, Scully.’ 

‘Mulder…’

‘I know it’s not easy for you. But I love to hear this kind of stuff come out of your mouth. It’s hot af.’

She looked up at him ‘Hot af, Mulder?’

‘Just trying to keep up with the trends.’

She took a deep, steadying breath. ‘Sometimes I used to fantasise that you would be on the bed watching a movie and I would slip into your room and we would end up doing whatever it was that was happening in that particular scene at the time.’

He shuddered against her and she felt his cock harden against her. She took hold of it and let it sit in her palm as she rubbed the tip.

‘That’s a pretty hot af fantasy, Scully. I can’t believe you’re only telling me this now. All those wasted opportunities.’

She moved her hand up and down around him and grinned into his mouth.

‘But how would we have worked out the girl-on-girl or group sex thing, Scully?’

She blushed again and shook her head. She let her fingers move down his shaft to rub against his balls. He groaned. ‘I think I’m more than enough for you, Mulder. Especially at your age.’

Her fingers rolled his balls and trailed back up to the tip of his cock. She knelt on the floor in front of him and took him into her mouth. ‘Scully…’ he hissed. Her tongue flattened under him and she scraped her teeth gently over the top before swallowing him further down her throat. She moved up and down as slowly as she could, teasing him. His hands in her hair clenched with his frustration. She shifted her weight to use her hand on him as well and her knees cracked.

‘Shit, Scully. It’s probably not the best place for this. Let’s move to the bed.’

He lay on his back and she admired the angles and planes of his body – bulkier but more pleasing to the eye than ever before. His sparse chest hair was turning silver but he was still a handsome man.

‘There is one thing that we’ve never tried that used to rate pretty high on my fantasy list, Scully.’

‘And what’s that?’ She straddled him, placing her hands either side, ready to continue. She was grateful for the soft mattress under her knees.

‘A good old-fashioned sixty-nine.’

‘Mulder,’ she chuffed. ‘Our height difference makes that a little difficult.’

‘Dr Scully, have you any evidence for this?’ He reached forward and tweaked her nipple.

She cast her eyes along his body and smiled. ‘I think one of us might be left dangling, Mulder. And that wouldn’t be fair.’

‘I can’t believe that someone as tenacious as you would give up before even trying.’

‘There’s tenacious and then there’s Cirque du Soleil acrobatics. Let me just finish what I started and then you can return the favour.’

He sat up. ‘Turn around, Scully.’

‘Mulder.’

‘Turn around. Humour me.’

‘I’ve been doing that for more years than I care to remember.’

‘Turn around and scoot back up towards me.’

She bit her lip. ‘Mulder, you’ll see me…I’m not sure…it’s very revealing…’

‘Yes, yes, yes. And I love you. And I love everything about you. And I want to do this with you. And I want to see you.’

‘It’s difficult…Mulder, women don’t look at themselves like men to. We don’t get to see it all and it’s…I know it’s ridiculous, but you’ll be so close to me…’

‘Scully, I’ve seen it before. I love going down on you. Why is this any different?’

‘But I’m always underneath and… this is so… it’s…I don’t know…’

He sat up and pulled her to him, kissing her. ‘Come here, Scully.’ He pulled on her hand and she stood up. He walked her to the corner of their room, in front of the full-length mirror. He stood her in front of it and he stood behind her. She reddened as she saw her reflection. She was still in good shape but her breasts had begun to sag and her stomach and thighs were softer now.

‘You are beautiful.’ He ran his hands over her breasts and stomach and let his finger explore her centre. She gasped as he parted her and pushed her hips forward. His hard cock fitted against her ass. ‘This is what I see. This is what I love to see.’

Her pink flesh glistened around his fingers.

‘Mulder…’

‘Sit down, closer.’

The soft lambswool rug was warm under her bare ass.

‘Open your legs, look at yourself.’

The heat on her face burned but she did what he asked. He sat behind her and nuzzled her neck. ‘You’re perfect.’

She watched in the mirror as he lay back behind her. She moved forward on all fours and scooted back over him until her ass was over his face. She looked down at his cock, wet at the tip. As she lowered her mouth down over him, he pulled her to his mouth and his tongue swiped her front to back and side to side, swirling around. She moved up and down, trying to find a rhythm with his movements but his tongue and teeth were making it impossible for her to concentrate. She used one hand on him and the other to balance. His tongue pushed into her and his fingers pulled her lips apart, spreading her juices over her flesh just so that he could lick them away. She sucked hard on him and cupped his balls, the new angle causing her to adapt her style. He groaned into her and she hummed back.

He nipped at her clit and used his fingers to fill her, driving her to the edge. She exploded and he stilled his movements as her spasms continued, letting her come down. She’d totally lost her the ability to continue on him and his cock twitched against her mouth.

‘Oh, god, Mulder. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.’

‘What are you sorry for, Scully?’

She turned round to face him. ‘I haven’t finished.’

He smiled, his lips and chin wet. ‘I think you did.’

‘Mulder…’

She bent down, ass up in the air took him back in her mouth working him until he pumped into her, crying out her name.

He pulled her up to lie on his chest. ‘That was very, very, very good. Very great. From every angle.’

She giggled into his neck, then gasped. ‘Mulder, were you watching me in the mirror?’

‘Another fantasy of mine, Scully. And next time can we…’

She jabbed his ribs. ‘Don’t push your luck, Mulder. One fantasy at a time.’


End file.
